A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to proof of a transaction and to a method of and a system for compiling a plurality of proof of transaction receipts into a single report.
B. Description of the Related Art
Service providers may provide service users with proof of transaction receipts. A separate receipt is typically provided for each transaction.
The U.S. Postal Service, for example, allows mailers that purchase Signature Confirmation® service or Express Mail® to request a proof of delivery signature image in letter format on an individual basis, one record at time. These requests are supported via the U.S. Postal Service Internet web site and a 1-800 number. Letters are faxed or mailed upon request. When an Express Mail® or Signature Confirmation® service item is delivered, the U.S. Postal Service keeps a record of the date, time, and location of the delivery and captures the recipient's signature pertaining to the delivery.